PokEDmon Edvance
by Animatedmind V.02
Summary: Completely redone. New Story , new characters, new adventures. Come and join the Cul-de-Sac Gang as they travel Hoenn to the Pokemon League! Chapter's one and two rewritten! will be updated somewhere in 2014!


PokEDmon: Edvance

**A/N- I didn't like the last story. Not one bit. Everything seemed so rushed and forced, so here's the redone story. So, Eddy will now have a Treecko and Kevin will now have a Torchic. This first chapter is going to go a bit choppy but don't worry about it, its part of the story.**

**Summery**

**The summer after BPS, instead of going back to school, the EEnE gang decides to take the Pokémon exam and travel to the Poke Nation for their rest four years of education. But of course, things won't always got eh way you want them to!**

**Note: Totally redone. New edits include**

- **Torchic and Plusle are now male.**

- **Better grammar and sentence structure.**

- **Ed is like his season one persona.**

- **Like in the summery, this happens after BPS so the Cul-de-Sac gang has an equal respect for each other.**

**DISCLIAMER: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1 **

_Ready Set, GO! Journey to the league!_

High in the atmosphere, over the sea, one would see a private jet soaring through the night sky. If one were to follow the path of said jet, they would see it was traveling towards the Poke Nation.

Inside the jet were twelve children, all but two were soundly asleep. Six rows of two seats had aliened its interior. Going from right to left, on the first seat a girl. She had chin length blonde hair, framing a pretty face. She had on a black t-shirt with a white tank-top above, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Next to her was a boy who wore a red cap styled backwards for now. His clothing consisted of a lime green long sleeve shirt with black shorts and black sneakers.

Behind them seemed to be a smaller gender inverse version of them. Next to the window slept a girl with long red hair, pink tank-top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. On the other seat was a pale-blonde boy with braces. He had on light blue sweater, white pants, and black shoes.

Behind them sat an odd pair. A dark skinned boy with bald head, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals. Next to him sat a plank of wood with a drawn on face. Yes, an odd pair indeed.

Over on the aisle were three passengers instead of two. Two sat in the seats while the third slept on the pullout trays. Near the aisle was girl with curly red hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white tank-top with red polka dots, pink belt, blue jeans, and light blue shoes. Next to her was another girl with blue hair that covers her right eye. She had on a black tank-top, pink belt like the other girl, green BDU pants, and black shoes. And the third person resting on pullouts was another female. She had blonde hair, grey t-shirt, red shorts, and black shoes.

Ahead of them were two boys. The boy next the window had dark-blue hair with three notable spikes lean towards the left. He had a yellow shirt with red stripe on the right side, blue baggy jeans, and red shoes. Next to him sat a tall boy with short red orange hair. He wore a green jacket, red and white striped t-shirt underneath, blue purplish pants, and black boots.

On the last pair of seats sat the two boys who were still awake. Near the aisle was a tall, tan boy with blue hair, a yellow shirt with red stripe going around his torso, blue pants, and red shoes. He seemed to muttering something about metal bird of death. The boy next to him was average height blonde. He had on a red shirt, blue shorts, knee length socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cap with two white strips on each side. He also seemed to be talking to himself but it was bit more relevant.

"Calm yourself Edward; you've ridden a plane before. It's just the jet lag that's getting to you." Edd said to himself as he looked out his window. What he saw calmed him a bit. The majestic night sky dotted with light, both artificial and natural. The stars were complimented by the lights of the islands below them.

He looked around and saw all of his friends and the Kanker sisters. He sighed, knowing that they really don't belong here. He knew that they cheated but couldn't hold them accountable. The reason being that they all would get trainer cards revoked, seeing as they all took the same Pokémon exam meaning that they would guilty by association..

'Well, it is twenty minutes after one A.M., so I suppose it's not that surprising.'

"Zzz… No, no, I'll happily accept the title of champion… no need to be so modest miss…" Eddy said as he rolled around in his seat.

"Guess old habits die hard."

Checking his watch again, he gasped in surprised; it was 1:35 A.M.

He realized that they were crossing a lot of time zones to the Poke Nation.

"Sigh, even with all the things I've done, they don't even come close to this."

….

_"Hey, hurry up Double. D.! Ed's gonna eat everything before we're even halfway there!" Eddy shouted as he tapped his foot._

_"I'll be out in a minute, Eddy, just trying to get my tie ready." Edd replied._

_One minute had past and Eddy was about go to the party without him when he heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Edd had appeared in clean cut suit and tie, pressing any creases that remain._

_"Wow, aren't you looking sharp!" Eddy commented._

_"Well it's like you always say," Gotta look sharp for any occasion"." Edd quoted as he smiled._

_"Normally I'd say that I'm rubbing on you but we got a deadline!" Eddy dashed outside, not wanting to miss any of treats at the party._

_Edd followed him, walking of course, when the door unexpectedly closed. Startled, he took a step back, eye's widening in fear as two large figures appeared beside the door._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Said a female voice._

_ His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the voice. More sweat poured as he shook. It was his mother._

_"I-I-I w-was g-g-going to a party?" He strained to gulp a large lump in his throat._

_"Don't lie; we know what you've done! You're going to that __place with those atrocious creatures" His father said with venom dripping out of the last word._

_"Uhh… um… ahh..." he had wanted to say something but fear had gripped him. Hard._

_"We deny you from taking that exam and yet you still go and take it! Have we taught you nothing?" His father bellowed._

_"…"_

_"Well!?"_

"Double. D. Edboy, are you still awake with Rolf?" the boy next him spoke.

"Huh, oh, of course I am Rolf, I just was thinking back to yesterday."

"Try to be alert, for if Rolf cannot warn about the others, then the task of saving the others shall befall on you, head in sock Edboy." Rolf said.

Edd sighed as looked at watch.

'Another ten minutes before we land.' He thought as sat back, continuing to look outside as Port Island came into view.

….

"Man that was good night sleep." Eddy yawned as he stretched his back.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get my new Pokémon!" Ed squealed in excitement as he trembled in anticipation.

"Yes, Rolf too feels you're eagerness, Ed boy." Rolf's words didn't match his tone as he tensely stepped down from the plane.

'Oh, that's right; Rolf has a fear of flying.' Edd thought to himself.

"Wow, look at this place!" Sarah said, scanning the island.

True to its name, Port Island (1) was island of ports. One side of the island was about twenty docks with a bit forests at the ends. On the other side was an airship port, where the EEnE gangs currently were.

"Hey, check it, Pokémon!" Kevin said as numerous Machoke, Vigroth, and Rhyhorn moved around the airport, pushing luggage carts

"Say, anyone know where the boat is?" Eddy asked, breaking Edd from his thoughts.

"Well, let me see, the Pokémon Community gave me the name of the boat, hmm."

"There it is guys!" Ed shouted, pointing to mid-sized ferry south east of them. Keep in mind that they were on elevated grounds.

"Attention, the ferry for Hoenn will be leaving in forty minutes. I repeat, the ferry for Hoenn will be leaving in forty minutes."

Edd noticed the distance between the airport and the docks.

"Oh my, we best be going if we want to make it!"

Wasting no time, the EEnE gang rushed toward the ferry.

…

"A fine vessel this S.S. Marine is! Rolf would be pleased to be its captain." Rolf said as he leaned on the bow.

Meanwhile, the others had hurried to the railings to get a glimpse at other Pokémon. Luckily for them, the Pokémon had decided to greet the skies by swimming along the ship.

"Say Plank, look all of those Pokémon!" Johnny said as several Goldeen and Mantine jumped out of the water.

"Wow, there so pretty! I wonder if I'll catch one!" Sarah said in amazement.

"Such amazing creatures." Jimmy sighed in awe.

Meanwhile Nazz was busy trying to get a quick tan, stating that she had to look good enough for the contest.

Back at the bow,

"So Rolf, which starter are you getting?"

"Hmm, Rolf still does not know. All three starters have captures Rolf's fancy. The grass type reminds Rolf of the well harvest herbs from his home country. The fire type gives Rolfs fond memories of his chicken herd. The water type has Rolf daydreaming into lala land about his great Nano."

"Well, Treecko and Torchic both look pretty choice. But I'm still debating between the two of them."

Kevin noticed that Rolf was looking a bit tired. He had been studying all night for the past week for the exam, so Rolf didn't look as tired as he had been after the third night, but he didn't look any better still.

"Say Rolf, you wanna take a quick nap, I wouldn't mind."

'He could really use it.' He thought to himself.

"Rubbish, Rolf has enough energy to stay awake for ten days. But if you insist, very well."

Rolf had trudged to a lawn chair, lying down and falling asleep in almost a second.

Across on the deck, all three Ed's were resting up for the upcoming journey. Or at least Ed and Eddy. Edd had subtly taken this opportunity to catch up on some sleep.

Five hours later

"Hey, Double. D., wake up. We're almost there" Eddy said, trying to get his friend awake.

Edd groggily opened his eyes, mumbling something about promises. After getting up and rubbing the 'sand' in his eyes, he followed Eddy towards the stern where everybody else was. Deep down inside, despite his tiredness, he was bursting with excitement. Pokémon, professors, cultural experience.

Yes, this was going to be the adventure of his life.


End file.
